Grand show before the Dawn
by sc13an
Summary: This Naruto AU is Rated M for Violence so far. It is unique as far as I know, DarkNaruto, FemSasuke, OCs, AU, FemKyuubi, First story.
1. Chapter 1 Genesis

_Yo this is my first fanfic not sure what to put here maybe _

"**IF YOU DIS THIS STORY I WILL KILL YOU**" or **"IF YOU SPAM ME I WILL KILL YOU**"

_but to be honest I don't really care if you say the story sucks. Heck odds are it does._

_No pairings at this point in the story, Wont be any for awhile._

_Its Rated M for future content like violence don't even ask for a lemon even if I could write one I wouldnt._

_If any content in my story seems like I stole it sorry ideas are a dime a dozen with all the people on the planet some are bound to have the same idea think of it like 'Great minds think alike" to be honest if I did take something from another author and I probably will in the future I will always ask first and I wont take it if they say I cant also I refuse to completely copy someone else wheres the fun in that? -sc13an_

* * *

Chapter 1. Genesis

**At a house some where in a forest between the Nara and Inuzuka complexe**

BOOM! Once again the sounds of paper bombs could be heard in the distance.

"Hokage-sama the 3rd has driven the Nine Tails outside Konoha walls" said the hawk masked ANBU

"Take my son to the sealing area and place him on the other side of Fugakus daughter" said the 4th Hokage

Nodding his head the hawk masked ANBU walked over to the crib and swiftly yet gently picked up the 4ths son and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The 4th sighed as he through on his coat and disappeared in a yellow flash

**In Konohagakure General Hospital **

In a bright yellow flash Minato appeared in the hospital beside his dying wife.

"I will protect him I promise" said the 4th as he kissed her on her forehead

"You better or Kami help you when i find out" said the 4ths wife with a smirk on her face

"I love you Kushina" said the 4th trying his best to smile

"I love you to Minato now lets quit with the touchy goodbye and you go save are home" said Kushina

Hearing this Minato kissed her one more time as tears began to fall down his cheeks then disappeared in a yellow flash

**Outside Konoha where the Nine Tailed Beast is Rampaging.**

In a bright yellow flash Minato appeaed in the woods outside Konoha.

Quickly he flashed through the hand seals for his jutsu and yelled "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer no Jutsu" Then a cloud of smoke appeared and a giant toad landed on the Nine tailed beast

The toad was colored a dull rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he received a scar at some point in the past, but can still see out of it. It was wearing a large blue happi vest, and had a massive dosu blade at his hip.

"What the heck have you gotten yourself into this time boy" said the toad

"I'll explain later I need you to hold him down while I transport him to the sealing area" said Minato as he grabed a 3 pronged kunai out of his bag

"Ok but your gonna owe me alot of sake for this" said the toad as he kicked the beast in the ribs

"Hiraishin no Jutsu" yelled Minato as he, the beast and the toad disappeard in a yellow flash

seconds later reappearing on a giant stone slab outside Konoha to the east,

The slab they where on had a giant sealing array on it branching off to two smaller slabs one of the smaller slabs was facing east and the other was facing west the smaller slabs had various sealing arrays on it and in the center of both stone slabs was a crib in the one facing west was Minatos very own son Naruto who was born only moments ago and in the one facing east was Fugaku Uchihas daughter Sasuki who was born a few days prior.

As soon as they appeared a giant barrier appeared over the entire area to keep anyone from interfering several ANBU inside the barrier got into a meditation like pose and started feeding their chakra to the barrier in order to keep it up,

The Beast seeing what they were doing started thrashing about and growling all the more.

"You should leave now Gamabunta" said Minato to the giant toad

"Heh you better survive and get me that sake" said Gamabunta as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Minato started going through seals when he was punched in the face and flew back a good 10 feet.

"I can not let you sacrifice yourself this time Minato" said the 3rd Hokage

Quickly going through the seals Minato was just doing he then yelled

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal"

Time seemed to slow and the world bagan to lose its color and faded to a pale grey

a sharp pain ran through his chest as he looked down as a giant translucent arm ran through him and into the beast

"What have you done pitiful human" said the Beast

"Im putting you in your place foxy" said the 3rd Hokage as the translucent arm split into two and began to pull the beast in half one arm drug half the beast into the little crying Naruto and the other into the little angry looking Sasuki the arms retracted from the infants body and a seal appeared on their stomach finally the arms rejoined into a single arm and went back into the 3rd Hokages chest and out his back the world started to regain color as the laughing Shinigami behind the 3rd disappeared the 3rd Hokage fell to the ground and time seemed to return to normal Minato quickly ran up to the 3rd Hokage

"You fool now your going to be stuck inside the Shinigamis stomach for all eternity" said a crying Minato

"Well at least in my last few seconds I know im leaving Konoha in the hands of someone more suitable then me also doesnt hurt to know this way I wont have to go back to the blasted paperwork" said the 3rd Hokage as he breathed his last.

* * *

What did ya think?

It was shorter then i wanted but eh oh well till next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Mourning

Yo for those of you who are reading this after the last chapter.

wow you like stories that suck eh?

Ok remember compliments are dime a dozen (doubt I'd get any anyway)

If you post a review tell me what you think like what was cool what was horrible what and where my mistakes are stuff like that.

Now ON WITH THE SHOW! eh STORY eh Fic?

**Beta reader: **Manwad315 (Thank him for becoming my new beta)

Chapter 2. Mourning

**Outside The Hokage Tower**

"Hello people of Konoha it saddens me greatly to say last night the third Hokage along with the many brave men and women sacrificed themselves to stop the Nine Tail Fox" said Minato.

"The third was successful in spliting the fox in two and sealing it in two babies" said Minato while holding Naruto in one hand and Sasuki in the other.

"We should finish what the 3rd started and kill the..." The man in the back never got to finish what he was saying as Minato flicked his arm forwards and the mans head rolled off his neck and blood sprayed out, behind the man was a 3 pronged kunai embeded in the tree stained with blood.

"The third did finish his job, these two kids are the jailors of the Nine Tails. Like a kunai sealed in a scroll, the fox is sealed in them. They are not demons, the fox has no influence over them" said Minato in a angry voice.

Minato then handed Sasuki back to Mikoto Uchiha and walked back to the center of the stage,

"Before you judge the childern think of it this way: What if the 3rd sealed the fox in your child? How would you feel?" said Minato

"This infant is my son and it pains me to know that as he grows up, he will be treated differently because he has something sealed in his gut. I hope you will think it over and come to the right decision. Now let us mourn our dead" said Minato as he walked off the stage and headed to the grave yard.

There was surprisingly little death in Konoha thanks to aid from all the major clans.

As everyone followed their leader to the graveyard, almost everyone was trying to decide how to feel towards the two infants: Should they take out the revenge on them in hopes of killing the fox?

**Later in the hokages office**

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" said the dog masked ANBU

"Yes take my son home and watch over him please there are some things i need to do" said Minato

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" said the dog masked ANBU as he walked over took the infant in his arms and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Falcon" said Minato

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" said the falcon masked ANBU

"Locate Jiraiya and tell him to return at once inform him of everthing that has happend if he does not know" said Minato

"I will leave at once Hokage-sama" said the falcon masked ANBU as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

**Later in the council meeting room**

"We should kill the Infants before their old enough for the fox to take control" said a civilian council member

"Yea" said three other civilian council members

"Might I remind you fools that the Civilian Council has no authority and was only created to speak for civilians? Incase you forgot: This is a military dictatorship and my daughter falls under clan laws. If you so much as spit at her... I will have the entire Uchiha clan castrate you" said Fugaku Uchiha. He was pissed that his daughter had the Nine Tails sealed in her. Now he was even more pissed thanks to the civilian council.

The entire civilian council flinched at hearing this.

"For the good of the village I think they should be given to me for training" said Danzō

"Don't pretend I dont know about your 'root' crap Danzō" said Minato sitting up in his chair rubbing his head.

"I am not Hiruzen and I wont put up with your crap. If you so much as scratch your back without my say.. I will destroy you and your root" said Minato giving Danzō a deathly glare that would give even the shinigami chills.

"Its settled at the age of five when Naruto and Sasuki are about to enter the academy. We will tell them about the Fox. The academy will also be teaching the truth about the Nine Tails attack and the sealing" said Minato

Everyone in the room nodded their head in agreement. Wether from fear or respect even they didn't know.

"Meeting adjourned" said Minato as he walked out the room leaving the councils to their thoughts

**Sometime around midnight at the Namikaze estate**

Minato open the door to his house and sighed. It had been a busy day and a horrible week. His wife had died and the fox attacked the village. Yet the one thing that kept him smiling was knowing he had a son.

As he walked through the kitchen into the living room he sees the dog masked ANBU on the couch holding his son while reading a orange book.

"If Kushina seen you reading that beside Naruto she would probably kill you Kakashi" said Minato.

Jumping a little by surprise, Kakashi turns around and sees Minato.

"Dont scare me like that I could of woke or dropped Naruto" said Kakashi setting down the sleeping Naruto.

"If you had Kushina would come back to kill you so i wasn't worried" said Minato with a grin

Hmm I wonder what would happen if Kushina did come back for something like that thought Kakashi.

All of a sudden Kakashi fell back on his butt with a look of horror on his face

Minato couldnt help but laugh at him.

"Well I'm heading to bed, good night Kakashi" said Minato as he carefully picked up Naruto off the couch and went up stairs to bed.

"Good night sensei good night little Naruto" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

I know I said I would make it longer but hey It ends where it ends.

And incase some of you don't know or forgot this is a AU = Alternate Universe

And yes the Uchiha aren't going to the slaughter... for now at least.


	3. Chapter 3 With friends like these

Yo I dont know what to put here...  
I know I'll put a joke

Naruto: Hey Sasuke  
Sasuke: What Dobe  
Naruto: Yo momma so ugly, Jiraiya turned gay, Orochimaru turned straight and your brother killed your entire clan!

Sasuke: NARUTO!

heh I know short and stupid but it still cracks me up oh well ON WITH THE FIC!

**Beta reader: **Manwad315 (Thank him for making my grammar not totally suck!)

* * *

Chapter 3: "With friends like these"

**Five years after the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha**

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" yelled the girl chasing Naruto. She had blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, a purple shirt brown pants that stopped at her knees, and tan sandels.

"Fat chance Ino!" yelled Naruto as he slid under a food cart and ran up a wall.  
"Hey no fair! I don't know how to wall walk yet..." said Ino  
"To bad; cya later" said Naruto as he jumped from roof to roof then after awhile finally jumping over the wall that seperated the Uchiha clan compound from the village. He kept running till he was outside a house in the outskirts of the Uchiha district.

"Sasuki you in there?" yelled Naruto  
"Quiet dobe! The whole world doesn't want to hear your pie hole" said Sasuki  
"If you two are going to talk why don't you come inside Naruto-kun" said Sasukis mother  
"No thanks Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha, Kakashi-niichan is going to teach me some cool ninja stuff and I was wondering if Sasuki wanted to come" said Naruto

"Can I go mom?" asked Sasuki  
"Fine with me but be home in time to get ready for the festival" said Mikoto  
"Hai" said Sasuki jumping out the window and landing beside her mom kicking up a little dirt on impact. Mikoto started dusting herself off.  
"Sorry mom" said Sasuki  
"Its ok, now run along" said Mikoto watching Sasuki and Naruto run towards the compound gate

**At the meeting spot AKA the book store**

"How much longer is he going to be?" said Sasuki getting impatient  
"A minute or so. He's always late" said Naruto  
"If you knew he would be late why did you pick me up so early?" said Sasuki  
"I didn't this is a hour and a half past the time he said to meet up so he should show up any second" said Naruto

Right as Naruto finished saying it Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke  
"Speak of the devil..." mumbeled Sasuki  
"Oh hey sorry I'm late there was this cat stuck in a tree and.. nevermind" said Kakashi  
"So what are you going to teach us nii-chan" said Naruto  
"Something awesome" said Kakashi. He looked at Sasuki and Naruto and seeing stars in their eyes and started going through the hand seals

**Bird**  
**Ox**  
**Serpent**  
**Hare**  
**Tiger**

Then as Naruto and Sasuki leaned in to get a better look he pulled his hands apart with string connecting them together "And that's the Bridge" said Kakashi.

Seeing this Naruto and Sasuki facefalted forwards into the dirt.

"Ha I can't believe you thought I'd teach five year olds a dangerous technique" said Kakahsi.  
Sasuki and Naruto stood up and started glaring daggers at Kakashi

"Don't worry next week you guys will be joining the academy and you'll get to learn all sorts of useless crap about the village" said Kakashi mumbeling the last part  
"I heard that" said Sasuki  
"Fine... Tell you what I'll teach you guys some things on the weekends" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea!" yelled Naruto and Sasuki in unison

"Hey don't you guys have to get ready for the Festival" said Kakashi  
"Oh crap I forgot my dad wanted me home before the festival! I got to go see you guys later!" yelled Naruto as he took off running home  
"I got to go get ready to bye guys!" yelled Sasuki as she ran home  
"Bye!" yelled Kakashi wave to the retreating forms of Sasuki and Naruto

"I wonder how they will take the news" thought Kakashi as he started walk to no where in particular.

**At the Namikaze estate around sixish**

"Do I have to wear it" said Naruto  
"Yes you do" said Minato as he handed his son a black sash with a orange Konoha symbol in the middle  
Taking it Naruto put it on (_**search Zeref on google and look at the pictures think of that but black less poofy and with a orange konoha symbol on it)**_ Naruto then put on a red coat _**(like his dad's)**_ that had orange flames at the bottom, a red swirl Uzumaki on the back, black jeans that went over his light brown boots, and a blue t-shirt with orange stripes over his ribs

"There all done." said Minato while looking at his son  
"Finally! Lets go!" Naruto half yelled while pulling his dad out the door with a giant smile on his face.  
"Son wait a second its time I told you" said Minato with a serious look on his face  
Naruto stopped pulling his dad.  
"Do you remeber what I told you about the 3rd sealing the Nine Tailed Fox five years ago" said Minato.  
Naruto nodded so he continued  
"Well you see when he sealed the Fox he sealed it in two infants one was you and the other was Sasuki" said Minato.  
"Wait does that mean I'm the fox" asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.  
"No like a kunai sealed in a scroll the Fox is sealed in you and Sasuki, This festival is in honor of the defeat of the Nine Tails but it is also for you and Sasuki as jailors of the Nine Tails" said Minato with a look of concern on his face.  
"Ok as long as I get my ramen" said Naruto

**At the same time in the Uchiha district**

"Mom hurry up" said Sasuki as she tapped her foot.  
Sasuki was wearing a black kimono with white Dahlia flowers on it and the Uchiha fan on the back and black sandels with a Carnation flower in each pigtail.  
"I'm coming" said Mikoto who was wearing a white kimono with black flowers with three sharingan tomoe on each flower and red sandels and had her hair up in a chinese style bun with two chop sticks going through it.  
"Wheres dad and Itachi" said Sasuki while draging her mom out the house

"Your father's already at the fesatival and your brother had ANBU duty today" said Mikoto  
"Sasuki there's something I need to tell you" said Mikoto softly  
Sasuki stopped pulling on her mom and started to listen  
"As you know five years ago the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha..." before she could continue she was cut off by Sasuki  
"I know mom that's what the festival is about it's a celebration for defeating the fox" said Sasuki  
"Yes but not just that you see the Nine Tail couldn't actully be defeated like killing it.. So the 3rd Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Fox into two different infants a little boy and a little girl" said Mikoto  
"Wait you're not saying..." said Sasuki  
"Yes you were that little girl" said Mikoto

"But.. Who's the boy and why tell me now?" said Sasuki  
"It was decided afterwards that we would tell you before you joined the academy and the boy is Naruto" said Mikoto

"WHAT!?" yelled Sasuki

"I know this is alot to take in but try to have fun ok" said Mikoto  
"Ok" said Sasuki as her and her mom left the house and headed torwards the festival

At the festival

Naruto was wandering through the crowd when he seen Shikamaru and his mom at a dango stand

"Hey Shikamaru" said Naruto as he walked up to them  
"Ah whata drag" said Shikamaru  
Shikamaru had his hair in his normal ponytail shaped like a pineapple and was wearing a blueish grey t-shirt with the Nara clan symbol on it, brown pants and blue sneakers.

His mom Yoshino Nara was wearing a brown kimono with black waves going around the bottom, she had black sandels and a white fan in her hand with a picture of a black forest on it.

"Now Shika no complaining go talk with Naruto while I talk to Hana" said Yoshino  
Hana had long brown hair which she was wearing in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large black eyes. She also was wearing a light shade of red lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembled a flower she was wearing a sleavless red and white kimono that ended right above her knees and had on fishnet stockings and combat boots.

Shikamaru got up and walked a way with Naruto.  
Oh man what a drag thought Shikamaru

A few minutes later Naruto and Shikamaru found Ino, Sakura and Chōji.  
Ino was wearing a Purple kimono pink flowers and blue sandels.  
Sakura was wearing a Pink kimono with red waves running all through it.  
Chōji was wearing a green t-shirt brown vest blue shorts, blue sandels and hand his hair combed back.

"Naruto you owe me for sticking laughing gas in the pestiside sprayer" said Ino

"Oh wow look at the time my dad wanted me to meet him at the stage soon, see ya" said Naruto as he took off running to the Hokage Tower.

**Infront of the Hokage Tower**

Naruto walked around the front of the stage to the back behind it he seen Sasuki, her father and his dad.

"Hi Sasuki, Fugaku-sama, dad" said Naruto

"Oh Naruto just in time well lets get this show on the road. Sasuki, Naruto you two come out when I call for you" said Minato as he went through the red curtain up to the front of the stage Fugaku went through after and set on the side of the stage in a chair.

"Hello people of Konoha" said Minato waiting for the croud to quiet down  
"Five years ago the people of Konoha sacrificed their lives to cast the Nine Tailed Fox outside Konoha they succeeded in pushing the Nine Tails outside Konoha walls where the 3rd Hokage sealed the Nine Tails into two infants in hope that these infants that are now the jailors to the Nine Tailed Fox might help lead Konohas next generation into surpassing the last" said Minato as he turned around

"You can come out now our saviors" said Minato  
Sasuki and Naruto then walked out and stage Naruto on Minato's right and Sasuki on Minato's left.

"Today we celebrate the men and women who died protecting us from the Nine Tailed Fox and we celebrate a future were the new generation surpasses the last thanks to Naruto Namikaze and Sasuki Uchiha for being the Jailors to the Fox the will of fire will burn on" said Minato as the croud cheered on.

**Few hours later behind the stage**

"Hey dad can I go now?" said Naruto  
"Sure just be back home by eleven" said Minato

"Hai" said Naruto as he and Sasuki took off into the croud

An hour later on the Hokage Monument

"You realise that we will have to start acting like we hate each other more when we join the academy right?" said Sasuki

"Yea" said Naruto as he started to stand up  
"Well its almost eleven and I want to go see the old man before I head home" said Naruto

"Ok" said Sasuki as they took off running down the staircase of the hokage monument one at the bottom the said goodbye and Naruto headed to the Ramen stand and Sasuki said she had to go somewhere before going home

**Eleven O clock Namikaze Estate**

"I can't believe Old man closed the ramen stand before I could say hi" thought Naruto as he arived home.

As soon as he opened the door the was a bright yellow flash and a puff of white smoke.

"SURPRISE" yelled a group of people.

When Naruto finally gained his eyesight back he could see Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sasuki, Chōji, and their mothers Kakashi, Jiraiya and his dad.  
"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled in unison.

The next hour was filled with talking, cake eating and finally giving Naruto presents before they left it all went smooth except for Jiraiya and Kakashi.  
Jiraiya gave Naruto the newest edition of Icha Icha to which all the mothers in the room chased him till he pulled a quick substitution with Shikamaru who yelled "What a drag"

Kakashi gave Naruto a video with a sticker on it that said 'The Talk: Kakashi Style" to which Naruto turned pale green at reading and Kakashi told him to watch it before him a Sasuki go on anymore 'walks' to which Sasuki turned red and all the mothers in the room beat Kakashi to a pulp after the medic ninjas took Kakashi to the hospital everyone left.

"Well goodnight dad" Naruto said as he walked up stairs to his bed

"Goodnight son" as Minato walked into his bedroom and fell on his bed fast asleep.

* * *

Like always Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 The Academy

I do not own Naruto.

Or bleach, Fairy Tail, Sekirei, Hell Sing, Pandora Hearts, Fate/Stay Night, Highschool of the dead, Highschool DxD or any other anime/manga I like however one day when tech reaches its peak and you can go inside TV show and games I SHALL RULE THE WORLD MAWAHAHAHAHA-cough-... Thank you for reading.

**Beta reader: **Manwad315

* * *

Chapter 4. The Academy

**At the Namikaze estate one week after the Festival**

Running down the stairs jumping over the right side of the rail and running to the table, Naruto quickly grabed some toast before running out the door.

"HEY! Naruto slow down you got a hour before class!" yelled Minato  
"Can't dad, Kakashi told me to meet him a hour ago at Kaizos Coffee stand for something!" yelled Naruto as his voice faded away.  
"Kaizos? ew their coffee taste like sugar and dirt" thought Minato as he folded the news paper he was reading and headed off to the Hokage Tower.

**At Kaizos Coffee stand five minutes later**

"Oh hey Naruto."said Kakashi as he looked up from his orange book  
"Hi nii-chan! What is it you wanted?" said Naruto  
"Well I know how you got your looks from your father so I thought you might want this." said Kakashi as he handed Naruto a mask almost identical to his except it was black with a orange trim.  
"Awesome! This will keep me from getting those pesky fan girls, thanks nii-chan." said Naruto.  
"No problem" said Kakashi but before he could say anything else Naruto put the mask on and took off running towards the academy.

Naruto was now wearing a black t-shirt, blue cargo pants. blue ninja sandels, a kunai hulster on his right leg with a storage scroll his dad give him. In the scroll are all his books and stuff and lastely he had his new mask on his face.

"I wonder if I should have told him it would probably attract more fan girls?" thought Kakashi

"Oh well... Not my problem" said Kakashi to no one in particular as he started walking to the book store.

**At the Academy**

As Naruto got to the academy he seen a lot of kids playing over in the field. To the right of the academy Naruto looked up at the giant clock on the academy wall and seen he was still 20 minutes early so he opened the door and found his class room. It was Classroom 11A all the way down the hall and to the right he opened to door to see the teacher writing on the chalk board. The teacher had brown hair in a ponytail that reminded him of shikamaru's hair except not as spiky. The teacher had brown eyes, a scar going across his nose, a long sleeved blue shirt, a standard Chūnin flak jacket, blue ninja sandels and a Konoha head band.

Looking around at the room he saw that no one else had arived so he picked a seat on the 3rd row on the right side on the classroom. After taking out his storage scroll he opened it then realised his teeth weren't sharp enough to cut his thumb so he stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Excuse me sensei." said Naruto.

The teacher hearing this turned around he had not heard the boy enter.

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked the teacher

"My dad gave me this storage scroll to put my stuff in but I need some blood do you have a kunai or something I can use" said Naruto showing the scroll to his teacher

"I suppose hold out your hand" said the teacher Naruto did as told the teacher took out a kunai and pricked Naruto's thumb.  
"Thanks." said Naruto as he went back to his seat and opened the scroll. He began placing his books under his seat, leaving only a pencil and a note book infront of him

After a few more minutes the classroom filled up. Shikamaru sat in the back row beside Shino. Chōji followed Shikamaru and sat beside him.

Ino and Sakura came running in and set on the second row on the left .  
Sasuki entered next and set on the row behind him.

"Morning teme." said Naruto hearing this Sasuki just rolled her eyes and said "Dobe."

"Ok quiet down." said the teacher unfortunately the kids didn't stop talking.

"HEY! I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SNOTS!" yelled the teacher doing some weird big head jutsu, now that everyone was looking at him he continued.

"My name is Iruka Umino you may call my Iruka-sensei" said Iruka to which all the kids replied "Hello Iruka-sensei."

Iruka then continued.

"Ok I'm going to call your name. Sign off when you hear it." said Iruka

"Hai" said the class

**Lunch break**

As the Lunch bell rang everyone headed out of class and into the school yard

Naruto, Shikamaru and Chōji went over to a old maple tree and started to eat their lunch

"Yo Naruto." said Shikamaru

"Whafl..." mubbled Naruto as he was trying to speak with his mouth full.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" asked Shikamaru.

"To keep fan girls away." said Naruto as he took another bite of his sandwich careful to hide his mouth.

"I don't think it's helping..." said Shikamaru as he pointed to the four girls hiding behind a bush, pointing at Naruto.

"You sure their not looking at you or Chōji?" asked Naruto.

"Pritty sure..." said Shikamaru as one of the girl took a picture of Naruto.

"This is getting awkward" said Naruto as he set his sandwich down.

"Yea... let's head back to class before they come ask for some of our food..." said Chōji as the trio got up and headed back to class.

**After Lunch break**

"Ok now that lunch is over everyone head for to the training room." said Iruka as they all left the classroom they had just entered they all thought one thing

"What a drag"

Once in the traing room everyone was split in two lines at differnt sides of the dual mat

"Ok here's how it's going to go: when we say next, one from the front of each line will come up to the middle of the mat ,shake hands and when we say start you will begin the fight." said Iruka

"And a warning: taijutsu only while we don't actully expect you to know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu at this time but, you will later on and you will be expected to remember this rule teacher" said the teacher named Mizuki

"First up is... Sakura Haruno Vs Sasuki Uchiha" said Mizuki

Both girls walked up after hearing their named called and shook hands.

"I'm going to kick this girl's butt then maybe Kinshen will notice me" thought Sakura

"Tatakai!" yelled Iruka

As soon as she heard this, Sakura drew her fist back and ran at Sasuki as fast as she could

once she go close enough she threw her fist forwards.

Sasuki smirked as she grabbed the pinkette's hand and spun around, twisting Sakura's hand behind her back then triping her into the ground. Every one winced as the pinkette hit the ground.

"Winner: Sasuki Uchiha!" said Iruka

"Ouch! You little bimbo you cheated" yelled Sakura as she ran at Sasuki and tryed to punch her only for Iruka to get in her way.

"Sakura Haruno she didn't cheat and you DON'T attack your fellow classmates." said Iruka

"And as a punishment... I want you to give me 50 push ups" said Mizuki

"WHAT!?" yelled Sakura "You can't do that" she yelled again.

"Yes actually I can you she this isnt some pathetic civilain public school. This is a shinobi academy and cry babies and sore losers get extra work now get to it" said Mizuki as he watched her start her push ups.

Naruto didnt know much about Sakura except she was friends with Ino, he had known Ino for awhile now ever sense his had had took him to her familys flower shop one day, he wondered how Ino could be friends with a girl who sounded like a banshee.

"Ok next fight: Naruto Namikaze vs Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka as Naruto and Kiba walked up and shook hands.

Naruto got in his stance his dad taught him and looked at Kiba.

Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also had the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves, a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

"Tatakai!" yelled Iruka

Kiba started to walk around the mat looking at Naruto who was just standing there tapping his toes on the ground after a few secounds Kiba charged Naruto and swung his left leg over at Narutos side

Naruto blocked and grabbed his leg then tried to punch Kiba in the gut seeing Naruto draw his fist back Kiba quickly stuck his nails in Narutos arm and jumped back as Naruto let go in pain.

"I think you need to trim your claws doggy there starting to look like a kitty's" said Naruto rubbing his arm.

"Shut it Dobe" growled Kiba as he charged Naruto again

to which Naruto threw a punch at the charging Kiba

Just as Kiba ducked under the punch he looked down only to see Narutos other fist punch him in the stomach after which he doubled over in pain

"Winner Naruto Namikaze" said Iruka as Naruto helped Kiba up and they shook hands

_After school at the Namikaze estate_

Naruto was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling when his dad opened the door

"Hi son how was your first day at the academy?" said Minato

"It was fun got to make two new friends Kiba and Shino although Kibas a loud mouth and Shino doesnt talk much" said Naruto

hearing this Minato chuckeled

"How about we go out for ramen for supper" said Minato before he could turn around Naruto was at the door with it open yelling "Come on dad hurry up!"

sighing Minato ran after the speeding five year old.

* * *

Yea I know your thinking "How the heck is this story Yami Naruto and Kyuubi" to which I say in time you will see.

Well Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Team placement

I do not own Naruto if I did Killer B wouldnt rap.

**Beta reader: **Manwad315

* * *

Chapter 5. Team placement

**Six years later at the Academy.  
**

It had been six long years since Naruto and Sasuki started going to the Academy,

They had finished their graduation exam and were training for the past hour or so.

"Hey Sasuki wanna go get some lunch? I'm getting hungry." said Naruto rubbing his stomach.

"Can't. Dad wants me to hurry home for something I'll see you tomorrow dobe" said Sasuki as she waved goodbye and took off running.

Narutos stomach started to growl "I know you're hungry well raman it is!" yelled Naruto to himself as he took off for Ichirakus.

**After eating lunch at Ichiraku's Raman stand**

Naruto started walking down the street to the library to see if there was any scrolls of Genjutsu he could learn. While his chakra always sucked thanks to the fox, his dad had him doing advanced chakra excersises everyday to keep it in check.

Also he was starting to grow fond of Genjutsu it was so interes-.

Narutos thought was interrupted as he bumped into someone,

Naruto looked up to see a man who looked about 40, had brown hair, black eyes, a beard, and smelled of beer.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DEMON BRAT!" yelled the man as he shoved Naruto back.

"Oh it was a accident... No need to get your panties in a twist" said Naruto.

"Listen you brat I don't care if you got the Forth on your side or not to me your still demon trash and if you touch me with you filthy hands again I'll kill you!" yelled the man as he turned around and walked away.

Naruto stood up and started wiping the dirt off his clothes. It wasn't the first time a villager has called him a demon. It wouldn't be the last. Naruto remembered on his 7th birthday a few villagers and shinobi formed a mob and started beating him in a alley. Sure he had learned some things from his dad but he couldn't fight the Jonin and Chūnin that were there. After about 15 minutes of beating the Forth finally found them. To say he was pissed was a understatment. Ibiki never had so much fun in his life.

Ever since that day he swear he heard a voice saying something everytime he was called a demon but he could never make out what it was saying. Over the years he and Sasuki had gotten closer. She for some reason took the villagers hate more to heart then he did.

Finished wiping the dirt off Naruto started back walking to the Library.

**At the Library in the in the Genjutsu section**

Naruto was looking through the scrolls and books on Genjutsu when he found what he was looking for The Advanced Forms of Genjutsu by Kazu K. Kurama. He grabbed the book and walked to the counter. After he had got his books he headed home.

**At the Namikaze estate**

Naruto was laying on his bed reading till he fell asleep.

"Wow... He likes reading those books" said Minato with a smile as he closed Narutos door gently.

**That night the Hokage Tower**

"Ok everyone step forward and list the Genin you want on your team" said Minato

Teams were prity much planned but they always asked the Jonin what Genin they want to see if they had any better Ideas

Asuma would have stepped forward but he was already told he was getting the new

Ino-Shika-Cho so Kakashi stepped up and spoke

"I want Sasuki Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno" said Kakashi.

A few more went after Kakashi stating the team they wanted. Then Kurenai took a step forward. She was nervous because this was her first time as a Genin sensei

"I want Kiba Inuzuka, Shino aburame and Hinata Hyuga" said Kurenai

Minato was thinking over the list evryone one said then started approving people. Finally he reached Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Kurenai, Kakashi I do not approve of your teams" said Minato.

Kurenai was about to protest when Jiraiya spoke up

"Kurenai, Minato and I have been discussing teams a lot and we are putting you over a speacial team. Your team will be Naruto Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuki Uchiha you shall be in training to become a First Assault team" said Jiraiya

"A First Assault team was always on the frontlines during war, often called the Suicide Squad" thought Kurenai but she nodded anyway knowing arguing wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Kakashi you will get Sakura Haruno, Shino aburame and Hinata Hyuga" said Minato

Kakashi sighed and nodded "This is going to be a drag" thought Kakashi

**In the Nara residence**

Shikamaru sneezed.

"Ah what a drag I just got to sleep" thought Shikimaru as he laid his head back down

**Next day at the Academy (After Irukas LOOONG speech)**

The door to the classroom opened and Kurenai walked in "Team 8 fallow me" said Kurenai as she walked out Sasuki, Naruto and Kiba got up and started walking behind her.

**At training ground 8**

Team 8 was sitting on the ground while Kurenai was sitting on a log

"Ok let's get to know each other. I'll start by introducing myself" said Kurenai.

"Im Kurenai Yūhi, my hobbies are having evening drinks and learing Genjutsu.

I like my friend Anko, shōchū, vodka and takowasa. I dislike men who think women are inferior and cake. My dreams are to become a Genjutsu master and to turn you guys into great shinobi." said Kurenai she then pointed to Naruto

"Im Naruto Namikaze, My hobbies are gardening and training, I like hanging out with Sasuki and the rest of my friends, Raman and my dad, I dislike the time it takes to make instant raman and anyone who tries to hurt my presous people, My dream is to be Hokage." said Naruto Kurenai nodded and pointed to Kiba

"Im Kiba Inuzuka, I like my dog Akamaru and training with my family, My hobbies are taking Akamaru on walks, training, beef steak jerky, and cartilage, I dislike any foods that arent chewy. My dream is to lead my clan to a better future." said Kiba Kurenai nodded and pointed to Sasuki

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha, I like training with my brother and Naruto, omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, I have to many dislikes to list, My hobbies are training and taking walks,

My dream is none of your business." said Sasuki hearing this Kurenai, Kiba and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ok report back here tomorrow for are first mission as Team 8" said Kurenai

"Hai" they all said in unison

**Somewhere in the fire country**

"Have you found him yet" said the man as he started cutting open a body with a scaple

"Yes sir but to be more accurate, it's them, there are two" said the teen who was kneeling on the ground behind the man.

"How interesting I can't wait to play with them" said the man with a sick grin on his face.

* * *

If you have any questions on any of the words I used all I can say is Google it and fing out.


	6. Notice please read!

Sorry readers but im currently unable to write more chapters between my school, clubs, sports, family.

I cant really find the time to write and im having problems trying to come up with exactly what to write I have the plot and everything worked out its just whole inbetween.

I realise CruxisRemnabts said hes not going to read this but I feel I should reply to his reviews to hopefully help anyone else,

"I cannot let you sacrifice yourself THIS TIME Minato"...Did the Sandaime already read the mangas?"  
This was a mistake of myn as I said it is my first story and I didnt word it to good sorry,

"One thing bugs me though, Kushina's death doesn't make sense, she was killed by the kyubi not while giving brth, she should have survived."  
You have to remember this IS a AU so not everything is like the cannon in this fic I had her die of child birth as for minato being harsh, How would you act if people threaten you kid?

"Shikamaru don't have to say "What a drag" or "Troublesome" each time he talks.."  
I know I actually didnt want shikamaru in the fic I owed my friend a favor and he wanted shika in the fic so I didnt really have a plan for him.

"Bashing a character is childish,People shouldn't call Naruto "Dobe", he's pretty damn good for a 5 years old if he can already walk on walls"  
I personaly dont like sakura I find here worthless but she will lose that later in the story and it wasnt really bashing she was a fangirl and that prity much how she acted, as for naruto being called dobe I wanted to keep parts of the cannon also friends or other people tend to call each others names heck narutos the most powerful person in the cannon and hes still called a dobe.

"Team 8 makes no sense, the teams are supposed to be balanced, Naruto probably wasn't the worst of his class, that's why him and Satsuki shouldn't be on the same team."  
In alot of fanfics I've read they've had it were they make balanced teams and special teams, also again this is a AU never said kurenai was just genjutsu.

Im very greatful to Cruxis for giving me his opinion,

Please dont be afraid to review.  
I'll try and write the chapters as soon as I can dont worry im not leaving the story or anything I would kill myself before that.


	7. Chapter 6 Tasogare

I do not own Naruto or Bleach if I did Obito would be dead.

"Speech"  
"**Demon speech**"  
*sound effects*  
[#] see Authors Note at bottom of page

* * *

Chapter 6. Tasogare

**Five years later Final Valley.**

A man is walking up the cliff side to the Madaras statues head,

Hes wearing a uniform that consist of a white jacket with a purple kanji for dusk on the back, black sash around his waste, white hakama, a black tabi and white zōri, he had spiky black hair that defied gravity with two spiky bangs framing his face [1], a white clothe mask covering from the bottom of his neck to his upper nose [2] and a katana on his side with a red hilt and a black sheath with gold and silver husky on it.

When he reached the top of the statue he bowed on one knee behind a man sitting on the head looking over the valley, the man was wearing the same uniform as him but had a white haori with black flames around the botton, he had blonde hair with red streaks in it, red silitted eyes, three feral looking whiskers marks on each cheek, and claw like finger nails.

"Report" said the man sitting on the statues head

"Shiro Naizu has officially joined us and the operation is now at 10% completion" replied the man bowing down

"Very good all is going as planned, thank you Kyoza" said the man sitting down

"Your welcome Naruto-sama, now if you will excuse me I need to find the Sanbi" said Kyoza as he disappeared swirl of fire.

"I hate the rain" mumbled Naruto as it started to rain.

"NO NARUTO!"

"SASUKI! DONT DIE!"

"Kukuku"

*Loud roar*

A lone tear ran down Narutos face as he heard the phantom screams of memories long past.

Standing up Naruto took one last look at the valley before he disappeared leaving only a small sonic boom where he was standing.

**Unknown Location**

"Welcome to the club Shiro" said a man who was sitting at a table feet proped on the table and a pair of card in his hands he had long red hair [3], gold colored eyes, a white jacket with a purple kanji for dusk on the back, black sash around his waste, white hakama, a black tabi, a single white glove on his right hand and white zōri, beside him leaning on the wall was a large double-edged claymore with a silver blade and a black and gold crossguard consisting of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. with the handle being almost the same length of the blade itself.

"Glad to be apart of it" said Shiro as he turned to the man

"Im afraid you have me at a disadvantage though, you know my name but I dont know yours" said Shiro

The man looked up from his cards towards Shiro,

Shiro had his face wrapped in grey bandages with only his right eye showing, his right eye was mint green, he had long spiky silver hair that went down his back [4]

he had some kinda metal gauntlets on each arm and on each leg [5], he had grey pants, a white and black camo shirt and a grey flak jacket.

"My names Kaizen Khoas" said Kaizen as he drew another card from the deck.

Just as Shiro was about to speak again a woman walked in she had long brown hair reaching down to her lower back, brown eyes and was wearing the same basic uniform as the rest but had a white choker on her neck.

"My name is Luna Layette please follow me" said Luna to Shiro as she turned around and started to walk back through the door she came in.

"Oh and Kaizen if I catch you staring at my butt again you wont have eyes to stare with" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Kaizen shrunk in his chair hearing this and Shiro ran after her not wanting to make her mad.

* * *

[1] Like Minato's hair but black  
[2] Like Kakashi's mask  
[3] Like Stiyl Magnus hair  
[4] Like Chōji's hair but silver  
[5] Like Dosu's Melody arm but on both arms and two around his legs  
Tasogare mean Dusk

Kaizen's sword looks something like Kūgo Ginjō's

Well sorry its short but atleast I got this much done.

See ya next time!


End file.
